A strange meeting of sorts
by AssassinsCreedFAN
Summary: What happens when 25 year old Athena, meets the suave and mysterious Edward Nigma; or as he is known as... The Riddler. One-off, I'll write more one shots if they r liked :P


Crack! A deep grumble of thunder followed. Footsteps echoed as a young woman trod on the paved stone underneath her feet. The heavy rain drops plummeting down, drenching the pavement; a depressed forced sigh left her lips as a passing car sent a wave of water towards her. She'd moved to Gotham as back in England, life had got tedious. She wanted to go and help real criminals; the dangerous type. She craved excitement.

She'd been to college, university, studying: Psychology, Biology, English and Chemistry. And after yet more work, she'd finally officially become a psychiatrist, to treat the mentally ill. Now she just had to book an interview and bag the job in Arkham Asylum; As she proceeded down the street and turned a corner she froze still, steps silencing. Her blood ran cold, goosebumps sweeping across her peach skin. A thin silhouette leaned against the wall, the only sound to be heard was the upcoming tempest; wind whistling, rain splashing against window panes and the street floor.

"Riddle me this..

All about, but cannot be seen,

Can be captured, cannot be held,

No throat, but can be heard.

What am I?" A voice whispered.

A riddle? Oh no... which one writes riddles? She'd done her research and had found many of these unique villains. A clown and his girlfriend, a man obsessed with fear, an indifferent man who liked to.. cut himself.. so many to remember.

"Do you have an answer?" The mystery voice inquired, a cane became visible. It was being twirled in the moonlight, green with a question mark atop it. Once again the big pale white mass hid from view behind a blanket of black ominous clouds, didn't do much to help her situation.

"Erm... the wind?" She squeaked, feeling herself tremble violently. "The Riddler, that's who does the riddles; it's obvious... omg I'm so stupid.." She thought anxiously.

A growl of annoyance escaped the man, before The Riddler spoke again. "Perhaps another... I fly, yet I have no wings. I cry, yet I have no eyes. Darkness follows me; lower light I never see."

"Erm... Sorry Mr Riddler, I.. I don't know. " She stuttered, eyes darting everywhere, looking for the man.

The voice chuckled, the moon returned; revealing half of his figure. "A cloud." He uttered, pointing upwards into the sky, at the weightless shapes ambling above them. "Tell me, what's your name?"

He was asking me for a name? As if I'd tell him.. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if not, I'll have to..-"

"Athena."

"Ah, Athena. The greek god of wisdom. This.. is intriguing.."

"I don't see why, it's just a name..." Athena retorted, backing away hesitantly.

"Well, I'm curious as to if the name fits the person.. call me Edward by the way. After all, we'll meet again." The Riddler answered, he noticed her creeping away. Grinning wickedly, he advanced on her; grabbing ahold of her fragile wrist.

"Let go!" She barked, desperately trying to pry her arm from Edward's strong grip. Suddenly, he leaned close, his thin lips gently brushing against her ear as he whispered. "A last riddle, for a frightful face." He taunted, sneering maliciously.

She knew he had her cornered, no way of worming out of this one.

"Go on.." She murmured, eying him the whole time.

"Persistent.. I like it." He purred, and she inwardly shivered.

A thought pulsed throughout her brain: Complement him, he seems like quite the narcissist; distract him.

"You're quite suave you know.."

He paused, turning his head to look at her. Studying her silently, with piercing teal eyes.

"Go on..." He said, gesturing with his gloved hand.

She breathed a sigh of relief and started her stream of complements.

"Well.. you dress well, have a wide vocabulary range, sharp witty mind, have a large toolkit of skills. Need I go on?" Athena straightened up, looking him in the eye for the first time. More moonlight projected onto the paving, outlining him at first till his entire physique became visible. The villain wore a green suit, trousers; with also a bowler hat, black polished shoes and a metallic question mark cane. His costume's secondry colours being purple and yellow, the jacket he possessed was decorated with black punctuation (question marks, to be accurate here), the tie had one on too. Suddenly as she was observing him, he started to speak again; once again leaning in to whisper.

"I appreciate the complements, but I must hurry, I'm a busy man." She tried to back off more but found herself against the brick wall, his arms either side of her; blocking escape. "So here's that riddle...

You can have me but cannot hold me;

Gain me and quickly lose me.

If treated with care I can be great,

And if betrayed I will break.

What am I?"

She thought for a couple of seconds, and replied, "Trust.."

"Good, well.. goodbye.." Edward answered, walking away. Though soon he could not be seen... as the moonlight once again concealed the street's surroundings.

"What a... enigmatic being.." she muttered, pulling her phone out as she heard it buzz in her pocket.

A text from Delilah, her roommate.

_**Where r u? Btw, ive rented a movie. Be back soon, got take away sitting here waiting for u ;)**_

**_She briefly made a reply, and started to quick walk to the apartments she lived at; rarely looking up from her own feet and pavement. A teasing thought was floating around in her head, regarding that strange meeting of sorts._**


End file.
